


Fragrance

by Eterna1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, S12 E16, SPN - Freeform, german version!, maybe one shot?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eterna1/pseuds/Eterna1
Summary: S12 E16 – Claire wird auf der Jagd von einem Werwolf gebissen und während Sam und Dean versuchen das Blut des Werwolfes für das potenzielle Heilmitte zu bekommen muss der nun vollkommen in Ungnade gefalle Mick Davies auf sie auf passen.Und manchmal ist das Verhalten von Monstern seltsam.
Relationships: Mick Davies/Claire Novak
Kudos: 1





	Fragrance

Alarmiert blickte Mick Davis von seiner Arbeit auf als Claires Stimme ertönte. „Aaah! Es brennt!“ keuchte die junge Frau und nestelte schon am Pflaster herum bis sie darunter die blutige Bisswunde freilegte.  
Blutig, angetrocknet…..brennend…und leider von einem verdammten, scheiß Werwolf!

  
Es war so weit! Es würde passieren, sie _spürte_ es…es… verzweifelt blickte Claire in den Spiegel, sah zu wie die trockene Kruste durch frische, gesunde Haut ersetzt wurde, die Wunde verschwand, wie nun sie die diese ‚Wolverine Heilungsfaktor‘ erfahren durfte. Pah!…“Durfte“! _(_ _*_ _1_ _)_  
Sie, sie musste etwas tun! Handeln! Und das schnell…bevor es zu spät war, bevor sie nicht mehr denken konnte.Rasch drehte sie sich um, ließ die Augen zur Waffe auf dem Tisch zucken, trat vor wollte sie greifen, aber…leider war sie nicht alleine…..

  
…denn keine Sekunde waren Micks Augen von Claire gewichen, die letzte Begegnung mit einem frisch verwandelten Werwolf konnte der Brite noch zu gut an seiner Schulter spüren.  
Hayden war auf ihn losgegangen, aber…Claire, schien anderes im Sinn zu haben.  
Glücklicherweise reagierte er eher aus Reflex, als von einem Gedanken gelenkt und hatte sich die Waffe vor Claire gegriffen. Bevor Claire die Waffe nahm um offensichtlich…nicht mehr nur zu warten.  
Und Claire wollte nicht warten, _konnte_ nicht warten!  
„Du verstehst das nicht, es geht los!“ entglitt es Claire schnell atmend, verstand er es denn wirklich nicht?! „Gib sie mir!“  
„Nein!“ erwiderte Mick überrumpelt von der neuen Situation.  
„Dann tu du es, bitte! Es fängt an und du verstehst nicht wie es sich anfühlt!“ flehte Claire verzweifelter, spürte wie die Panik in ihr hochkroch, die Angst ein Monster ohne Sinn und Verstand zu werden. Sie konnte nicht zulassen eine Gefahr zu werden. Jody, Alex!  
Sie wollte niemanden verletzten und niemand sollte die Bürde tragen müssen sie zu töten, aber Mick Davies, Mick Davies hatte Hayden getötet, er war fremd, er könnte auch sie töten, und als er die Waffe hob spürte sie einen Funken Hoffnung durch ihren Körper fahren.

  
Ja, vielleicht konnte das Heilmittel sie retten, aber es passierte _jetzt_ , und _jetzt_ waren Dean und Sam nicht da, sie würden nicht eingreifen können, Mick könnte es schnell machen bevor…bevor etwas passiert! Er war wohl doch nicht der langweilige Austausch Student, tja…immerhin hatte er den Abend auch Hayden umgebracht. …Aber leider wollte er ihr diese Erleichterung nicht gönnen!

  
„Ich kenne einen Mann, der dich sofort erschießen würde, ohne auch nur zu zögern, und mein Instinkt sagt mir,……dass er recht hat, dass ich meine Pflicht tun sollte. Aber…letzter Zeit hat mich mein Instinkt getäuscht.“ erklärte Mick, hielt die Waffe auf Claire gerichtet bevor er tief seufzte und die Waffe senkte. „Setzt dich hin.“ Ihr Blick, so erwartend, dass er es tun würde, schießen, es beenden, noch ein Leben in so kurzer Zeit…auslöschen.Durchatmend steckte er die Waffe am Rücken in den Hosenbund, versuchte sich zu sammeln, zu überlegen, was sie nun tun würden. Was…er nun tun würde. Er konnte sie nicht erschießen. Nicht…noch ein Leben nehmen…und…wenn er es tun würde, würde Dean seinem Leben auch schnell ein Ende setzen. Vielleicht auch langsam..

  
Erneut atmete er tief durch, sah zu wie die junge Frau sich auf das Sofa kauerte, die Decke um sich schlang, genauso…aufgewühlt wie er.  
„Also…wir…machen folgendes. Zuerst, binden wir dich fest, okay? Zu meinem Schutz. Alles klar? Und dann…stellen wir dich ruhig. Auch…zu meinem Schutz. Mit ein etwas Glück,…ist alles vorbei, wenn du aufwachst.“  
„Falls ich aufwache.“ Entgegnete die Blonde, zweifelnd…das dies jemals geschehen würde.  
„Ich…muss Jody anrufen....sie…wird so wütend auf mich sein.“ Kam es leiser von der sonst so taffen, jungen Frau. Ein Abschied, es würde ein Abschied werden, aber sie würde wenigstens ihre Eltern wieder sehen.  
Hart schluckend rieb sich Claire über die geröteten Augen, spürte wie heiße Tränen sich anbahnten. Sie wollte nicht weinen, sie war selbst schuld, hätte sie besser aufgepasst, sie dachte sie könnte alleine jagen und doch…  
“Ich……“ setzte sie an, spürte den wachsenden Klos in ihrem Hals und zog das Tuch noch enger um sich herum, wie ein Schild, ein Kokon, in dem sie sich einhüllen könnte.  
Sie hatte Angst, Angst was sie tun könnte, Angst was mit ihr passierte. Sie würde nicht die Kraft haben wie Garth zu leben, sich im Griff zu haben.  
Unfreiwillig schluchzte Claire auf, klammerte sich an ihre eigenen Beine während Panik, Angst und Schuldgefühle über sie hinweg schwappten.  
Und erneut schluchzte sie, fühlte nun doch die heißen Tränen auf ihrer Wange und das Zittern ihres Körpers.

  
Und Mick versuchte nun noch mehr….sich zu sammeln angesichts des Häufchen Elends vor sich.  
Ohne Zweifel hätte Arthur schon längst eine Kugel auf Claire abgefeuert, ohne Zögern die Spritze mit dem Silbernitrat gesetzt und hätte einfach weitergemacht, als wäre es so einfach wie eine lästige Mücke zu zerquetschen. Danach vielleicht noch ein Tässchen Tee.  
Aber Mick stand nun hier, die Beruhigungsmittel in einer Hand, die Fesseln in der anderen…und Claire…schluchzend vor sich auf dem Sofa. Und die große Frage…..was er nun tun sollte.  
Ein Teil sagte ihm das das da, eine Gefahr war, wie seine Schulter ihn auch freundlicherweise schmerzend erinnerte, der andere Teil…sagte es war einfach eine verzweifelte junge Frau,…..die Angst hat.  
Tief atmete er durch bevor er das Beruhigungsmittel auf den Tisch stellte und sich der jungen…schluchzenden Frau nährte.  
Alles in ihm rebellierte, erinnerte ihn erneut an seine schmerzende Schulter und an die potenzielle, sehr reale Gefahr, den _Kodex_ , und dennoch setzte er sich nun zu dem zitternden Bündel, denn…bis auf Decke und blondes Haar sah man nichts mehr.  
Das Gesicht wurde gegen Beine und verschränkte Arme gedrückt, die Decke wie eine Hülle um alles gezogen und immer wieder hörte man ein Schluchzen, sah das Erzittern des Körpers und hörte das rasselnde Luftholen.

  
Claire bemerkte nicht wie sich das Sofa senkte, wie sich jemand vorsichtig zu ihr setzte, erst als jemand einen Arm um sie legte zuckte sie harsch zusammen und sah mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen auf.  
„Alles okay, nur ich.“ Kam es hastig von Mick während die Hände abwehrend gehoben wurden. In einer Hand hielt er die Fesseln, aber….keine Waffe…oder Spritzte....aber Claire wusste nicht mehr…ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.  
Der Gedanke gefesselt zu werden erschien ihr auch nicht der angenehmste zu sein.  
„Es ist leider nötig, es…ist besser für dich und mich, okay?“ versuchte er es langsam und unsicher wie…er sich vorantasten sollte.  
Hart schluckend nickte sie, ließ die Decke von ihren Schultern gleiten und hielt dem Briten ihre Hände entgegen. Er hatte sich dagegen entschieden mit ihr das gleiche zu tun wie mit Hayden, sie würden auf…das Mittel hoffen und doch….„…wenn etwas schief geht, erschieß mich, ich…..“ schluchzte Claire während Mick behautsam ihre Handgelenke fesselte. „Vielleicht funktioniert es.“ versuchte Mick es, drückte ihre Hände, aber….er konnte Claire genauso wenig etwas vor machen wie sich selbst, die Chancen….waren verschwindend gering.  
Dean und Sam mussten das Blut bekommen und selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden, gab es noch nie einen Erfolg bei der Heilung…

  
Seufzend erhob sich der Britische Männer der Schriften und schritt zum Regal rüber um sich zwei Gläser zu schnappen, inklusive der Flasche Scotch. Er konnte gerade wirklich einen Drink gebrauchen.  
„Ladies drink free.“ _(_ _*_ _2_ _)_ Ertönte der charmante Akzent des Briten, als mit einem sachten Klacken zwei Gläser auf den Tisch gestellt wurden und kurz darauf etwas Wasser in sie gefüllt wurde und selbstverständlich auch der bernsteinfarbene Scotch.  
Nachdem er gerade fast erneut eine junge Frau erschossen hatte….nahm er sich das Recht raus in seinem Hotelzimmer einen Drink nehmen zu dürfen.  
Und auch Claire…schien dies zu brauchen, auch wenn…sie ihn skeptisch ansah, mit rot geweinten, glasigen Augen und nassen Wangen.  
Dean hatte ihr erst kürzlich noch vor der Nase des Briten das Bier weggenommen. Und zwischen Bier und Whisky liegt noch ein kleiner Unterschied. Nicht das sie noch nie welchen probiert hätte, es…..überraschte sie nur. Andererseits…es war auch Mick gewesen, der ihr das Bier überhaupt erst vor die Nase gestellt hatte.  
„Es scheint mir als könnten wir Beide einen Drink gebrauchen und in England ist das schon ab 18 okay.“ und Mick……Mick wollte nicht als Einziger einen Drink brauchen. _(_ _*_ _3_ _)_  
Abgesehen davon, jagte sie alleine Werwölfe und hatte sicherlich schon Erfahrungen mit Alkohol gemacht, der über ein Bier hinausgeht. …verständlicherweise…..das Bier der Amerikaner….ließ zu wünschen übrig. Claire sagte dazu nichts, lächelte nur ein winziges bisschen dankbar, als sie umständlich mit ihren gefesselten Handgelenken das Glas mit beiden Händen umschlang.  
„Cheers.“ Seufzte Mick, ließ sich neben Claire auf das Sofa fallen und nahm einen großen Schluck…..wenigstens richtiger Whisky, Scotch.  
Claire tat es ihm gleich, nahm einen großen Schluck…und bereute es sofort wieder. Ja, Bier und Whisky, dezenter Unterschied. Nicht ihr alltägliches Getränk.  
Die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit brannte mehr als sie es erwartet hätte, ließ sie noch schneller schlucken und sorgte zu ihrem Leidwesen zu einem kleinen, peinlichen Hustenanfall. Wie um alles in der Welt können alle überall um sie herum und in Filmen so was trinken?! Als wäre es Wasser?! „Scheiße!“ Fluchte sie hustend.  
Aber hey, besser Husten als wieder zu Zittern!  
„Vorsicht, langsam, dear.“ Kam es besorgt von Mick, aber…auch mit einem minimalen Schmunzeln bevor er zuvorkommend über Claires Rücken strich um sie zu beruhigen.  
Ja, wenn man sich überschätzt,….trauriger weise war Claire genau deswegen auch in ihrer…aktuellen Situation… Aber…das man etwas Hochprozentiges nicht so in sich kippt, sollte man wissen, gerade einen guten Scotch, aber….wer war Mick darüber zu urteilen?  
„Tief durchatmen. Ganz ruhig.“ Riet er ihr, und tatsächlich folgte sie dem Rat, atmete tief durch, hustete nochmal bevor sie sich beruhige und…einen deutlich kleineren Schluck nahm. So….war das Brennen auf seine Art angenehm, deutlich weniger…und….es…lenkte ab…von Angst und Panik…so…wie eine gewisse Hand, welche in einem beruhigenden Takt über ihren Rücken fuhr. Der Scotch wärmte sie von innen, bahnte seinen Weg ihre Kehle hinab und…für einen Moment schloss sie einfach die Augen. Konzentrierte sich auf diese Wärme, das Brennen und die beruhigende Hand. Wie sie auf und ab fuhr, auf und ab, langsam, immer im gleichen Takt bis sich ihre bis eben holprige Atmung langsam anpasste.Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen…ausatmen, langsam und stetig. Ruhig werden, durchatmen, die Augen geschlossen halten.  
Sie roch den Whisky, schmeckte ihn nun mehr, holzig….Eiche…..süßlich...Sherry, anders als den….den sie vorher schon mal probiert hatte. Eigentlich schmeckten sie immer nur _stark_. Jody würde ihr den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie davon wüsste. Wenn sie wüsste, dass sie hier jagte, sie wüsste, dass sie log, gebissen wurde….Ach…Jody...  
Wieder atmete sie tief den Whisky ein, nippte sachte. Kräftig…würzig……und…eine Note von Kaffee…herb…männlich.  
Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen, starrte in das Glas während ihre Umgebung wieder zu ihr drang. Die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken, die Hand an ihrem Rücken und der nun wieder äußerst präsente Besitzer dieser Hand.  
Der Männliche, herbe Geruch, die leichte, warme Note von Kaffee in dem _Parfüm_ , nicht im Whisky, sondern von Mick. Und unter dem Parfüm der ganz eigene Geruch, beruhigend und..Ruckartig zuckte Claire weg, presste die Kiefer zusammen an und blickte aus großen Augen zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf.

  
Mick selbst zuckte zusammen, als Claire, gerade erst wieder ruhig nun in sich zusammenfuhr und ihm diesen Blick zuwarf. Große...blaue…erschrockene Augen. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn einfach mit diesen blauen Augen an, schluckte schwer bevor sie zittrig mit beiden Händen wieder ihr Glas hob um einen großen Schluck zu nehmen, diesmal ohne dem Brennen nachzugeben.  
„Alles…okay?“ fragte der Britische Männer der Schriften, vorsichtig während die junge Frau den Geruch des Whiskys geradezu inhalierte. „Ja…alles….okay. War…kurz wo anders.“ Erwiderte sie abwehrend.Dean meinte Mick wäre ein schlechter Lügner…aber Claire…

  
Was sollte Claire ihm auch schon sagen? ‚Ja, alles okay, hab jetzt nur auch eine Wolverin-Nase, die drauf steht wie du riechst? Darf ich mal schnuppern?‘ Kaum tauchte der Gedanke mit einer einhergehenden Röte ihrer Wangen auf, nahm Claire auch schon wieder einen Schluck, einen kräftigen und…oh Wunder ein doppelter Scotch ist am Ende kein Long Drink und neigte sich nach ein paar guten Schlucken schon dem Ende.  
„Kriege ich noch einen?“ kam es prompt, als Claire das leere Glas auf den Tisch stellte, sich auf die Unterlippe biss und gewohnt tief durch die Nase einatmete.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wä-..“ „Bitte.“ Unterbracht sie Mick flehend bevor er weitersprechen konnte, die Kiefer angespannt, die Gerüche nun noch mehr in der Nase. Nur noch durch den Mund atmen.  
Herb, sachte Noten von Kaffee,…Tonkabohne, berauschend….warm….beruhigend…..und da war noch mehr. Eisen…Blut, nicht frisch. Vielleicht ihr altes Pflaster…aber der Geruch kam aus Micks Richtung, hatte Hayden ihn erwischt bevor er sie….erledigt hatte?

  
„Okay, noch einen.“ Unterbrach Mick ihre Gedanken als er sein eigenes Glas mit einem tiefen Zug leerte um nun beide Gläser erneut zu füllen.  
Einer hier…konnte wohl wirklich Whisky wie Wasser trinken, aber…man erzählt sich ja Dinge über die Briten….und so gut wie jeder Jäger hier hebt auch öfter einen.  
„Vielleicht bringt mich Dean schon dafür um.“ Seufzte der Mann der Schriften und stellte das Glas wieder vor Claire. Zumindest schien sie…..ruhiger zu werden, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum sie eben so zusammengefahren ist. Aber….der Alkohol half…ihr…und sich selbst. Es war nicht so als hatte er Hayden töten _wollen_ , aber….der Kodex ließ keinen Platz für Grauzonen oder gar Ausnahmen. Ja….wenn das Mittel wirkt, ist Claire kein Werwolf, wenn es nicht wirkt…wird sie in Qualen sterben. Aber was ist, wenn es nicht wirkt und sie auch nicht stirbt, was wenn Dean und Sam nicht das Blut bekommen? Es wurde nur an _einem_ menschlichen Objekt getestet. Die Variation an möglichen Ergebnissen und Nebenwirkungen war groß. Was er im Falle eines Scheiterns zu tun _hätte_ schrieb der Kodex klar vor.  
Einen Schluck nehmend ließ sich Mick wieder zu Claires Linken sinken, schon wieder hatte sie das Glas in beiden Händen, nippte an ihrem Drink und atmete tief ein.  
„Dean soll sich nicht bei allem so aufführen. Wenn ich trinken will trinke ich und…wenn ich als Mensch leben will oder gar nicht….dann ist das meine Entscheidung.“ Kam es nicht ganz so entschlossen rüber wie sie wollte und….nahm wieder einen Schluck. Sie…wollte nicht sterben, aber…die Alternative? Schluckend stellte sie das Glas ab, sah zu ihren gefesselten Handgelenken, bohrte ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen. Es hätte so einfach sein können, Mick hätte nur schießen müssen und jetzt…jetzt konnte sie nicht mal mehr eine Waffe greifen sondern nur….warten.  
Wieder bildete sich dieser Kloß, diese…Angst…Hilflosigkeit. Jody, Alex.  
Umständlich rutschte sie nach hinten, zog ihre Beine an und versuchte mit ihren Händen irgendwie wieder die runtergerutschte Decke um sich zu ziehen, den Kokon in dem sie sich verkrümeln konnte. Leise zischte sie, fluchte in Gedanken darüber wie hilflos sie selbst bei dieser Kleinigkeit war. Gefesselt, weil sie zu einem Monster wurde und nicht mehr fähig sich unter einer einfachen Decke zu verstecken! Schlucken verdrehte sie die Arme um den weichen Stoff zu erreichen, spürte den Kloß, Tränen und ihre Verzweiflung aufkeimen.

  
Aber…ein kleiner Windzug, eine Berührung an der Schulter und die Geruchsmischung welche sie erneut als ‚Mick‘ erkannte wehte zu ihrer Nase, als helfende Hände die Decke um sie schlangen. Besänftigend verweilte eine an ihrer rechten Schulter, drückte sanft zu und ein paar heller, grüner Augen blickte mitfühlend in ihre geröteten.  
Und Claire gab nach.  
Die sanften Hand, der wärmende Alkohol, der Arm der stützend an ihrem Rücken lehnte und dieser Geruch. Warm und beruhigend…..etwas…das Halt gab.  
Sie gab einfach nach und lehnte sich in der nächsten Sekunde mit ihren angezogenen Beinen an den Mann, der sie eigentlich hätte erschießen sollen.  
Mit dem Kloß im Hals, ein Schluchzen unterdrückend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter .Die Fingernägel drückten in ihre Handflächen, sie schluckte hart und versteckte ihr Gesicht noch mehr an ihm, bevor sie tief durch die Nase einatmete. Und wieder. Nicht mehr den betäubenden Geruch des Whiskys, sondern Mick war es nun was sie inhalierte. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, tiefe Züge dieses Geruchs während sich nur langsam ihre Finger lockerten, keine Fingernägel sich mehr in ihre Haut bohrten sondern sich jetzt an ein dunkelgraues Hemd klammerten.

  
Nun…damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mehr...oder weniger überrumpelt…sah er zu der jungen Frau in seinem Arm. Zu dem…werdenden Werwolf, der…in sein Jackett schluchzte, sein Hemd malträtierte und…was genau sollte er tun?Sacht drückte er Clairs Schulter, während er mit dem Blick auf sie gerichtet grübelte, durchatmete und…ach was solls…auch er nachgab, sie mehr an sich zog, den Arm um sie schlang und selbst einen _großen_ Schluck Whisky nahm.Genaugenommen hätte er sie schon längst ruhig stellen sollen, zu seiner eigenen verdammten Sicherheit. Geradezu verspottend stierte das Mittel und die Spritze auf dem Tisch zu ihm herüber. Und genaugenommen hätte er sie nach dem _Kodex_ längst ruhig stellen sollen.„Es ist okay, luv.“ Murmelte er stattdessen und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. _(_ _*_ _4_ _)_ Genau spürte er wie sie hin und wieder erzitterte, schluchzte und…immer wieder tief ein- und ausatmete, als wäre es ein Mantra, mit dem sie nicht aufhören durfte.

  
Und…nach ein paar schweigsamen Minuten, in denen Mick seinen Drink leerte und sanft über den Rücken der jungen Frau fuhr…beruhigte sie sich immer mehr.  
Nach weiteren Minuten wich die Spannung nach und nach aus ihrem Körper, sie krallte sich nicht mehr zu sehr in sein Hemd und die Schluchzer hörten langsam auf. Nur die tiefe Atmung der Blonden Jägerin blieb gleich  
.Vorsichtig beugte sich Mick vor um das leere Glas auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch zu stellen, möglichst…ohne die junge Frau in seinem Arm zu stören, dennoch musste er seinen Arm um sie lockern und sich ihr ein Stück entziehen….was allerdings nicht auf große Begeisterung stieß.

* * *

  
„Verdammte Köter, mit ihren Scheiß Krallen und scheiß Zähnen!“ fluchte Dean als er mit Sam durch den Flur des Hotels schritt.  
Überraschung, Tattoo-Grabsch-Typ war nicht der verdammte Wolf gewesen, aber sein toller Barkeeper Kumpel! Kaum waren sie in der Bar und sprachen über Claire wurde sie gebissen, Tattoo-Grabsch-Typ war die beste Anlaufstelle gewesen aber er war es nicht, aber wer war noch da gewesen? Wer hatte Hayden noch gekannt?  
Genauuu, der andere Penner hinter der Theke. Claire wurde von einem Kerl gebissen, also suchten sie einen anderen Kerl, also war es ein Versuch wert gewesen und tadaaaa, verdammt richtig: Er war der Flohköter!  
„Wir haben das Blut, das ist was zählt, Dean.“ entgegnete Sam, aber…. „Aber was wenn es einen Scheißdreck hilft?! Willst du Jody sagen was passiert ist? Willst du ihr sagen müssen, dass wieder eines ihrer Kinder tot ist?“ warf er schroff ein. Der Werwolf war tot, sie hatten das Blut, ja…aber was wenn…„Es sollte besser wirken.“ Schob er noch nach bevor er die Tür zu Micks Suites öffnete.  
Und offensichtlich…legte es Mick fucking Davies drauf an, dass er ihm eine verdammte Kugel in die britische Visage ballert!

  
Sie, gehen einen Werwolf jagen, in der Hoffnung Claire retten zu können und…was macht dieser britische Inselaffe?!  
„Oh, ich bring ihn um!“ knurrte Dean bevor Sam hinter Dean auftauchte und….. _es_ auch sah.  
Mick Davies, British Man of Letters, gemütlich ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, eine Flasche Scotch und zwei Gläser _vor sich_..…und Claire Novak … _auf sic_ _h._ Scheinbar…anschmiegsam was den Mann unter ihr anging. Die Stirn unter sein Kinn gelehnt, Nase tief in seine Halsbeuge gekuschelt und die Hände auf seiner Brust unter dem Jackett vergraben. Die dünne Wolldecke lag nun auf _Beiden_ und konnte mehr schlecht als Recht vertuschen, dass…auch der Rest von Claire gegenüber Mick anschmiegsam war. Wie…eine Kätzchen das es sich reichlich bequem macht!  
Eng hatte sie ihre Beine an seine gedrängt, lag eher auf ihm als auf dem Sofa und….döste seelenruhig, umschlungen von Mick Davies Armen. Nur Mick Davies döste nicht....und angesichts Deans mörderischen Blicks und Sams zusammen gepressten Kiefern wäre daran auch nicht zu denken.  
Flucht, an so etwas sollte man denken!  
„Warte. Ich kann das er- “ „Komm mir jetzt nicht mit dem ‚Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht Scheiß‘! Erst bringst du ein 16 jähriges Kind um und dann, wenn wir dich hier lassen, um auf Claire aufzupassen, dann hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als das nächste abzufüllen und dich an sie ranzumachen?!“ „Bit-“ „Halt die Klappe oder ich erschieße dich, sofort, hier und jetzt!“ warnte Dean bevor sein Blick zu Claires Handgelenken glitt, und den anderen Utensilien auf dem Tisch. War das sein verdammter ernst?!  
„Du hast sie betäubt und gefesselt?!“ kam es ungläubig von Sam. Sie hatten gesagt sie waren nach der Hayden-Sache durch mit Mick, aber…. _das_.„Ich prügle dich perverses Arschloch windelweich!“ brauste Dean auf als er auf Mick losgehen wollte, aber ein lautes Knurren ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle erstarren.

* * *

  
_Vorher…_

  
Ein durchdringendes Knurren sorgte dafür dass Mick beim Versuch das Glas vorsichtig auf den Wohnzimmertisch zu stellen, innehielt. Wie zu Eis erstarrt saß er dort, schluckte trocken, die Hand noch an Claires Schulter. Keine schnellen Bewegungen…ruhig bleiben.  
Er spürte den bohrenden Blick, zwang sich zur Ruhe, schickte ein Stoßgebet und ließ das Glas sacht aus der Hand auf den Tisch gleiten, beugte sich dafür wie in Zeitlupe noch ein Stück nach vorne und keuchte überrascht auf.  
Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen, unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut während sich Claire nun nicht mehr an sein Hemd krallte sondern an ihn. Unnachgiebig bohrten sich scharfen Krallen durch den teuren Stoff, direkt in die weiche Haut von Micks Bauch und färbten das eh schon dunkle Hemd noch dunkler. Tief und stockend atmete Mick durch die Nase ein, spannte die Muskeln an, wartend dass die Klauen sich tiefer in ihn bohrten, aber…sie verharrten.  
Zwei Sekunden…..fünf Sekunden…Zehn.Zögerlich, drehte er den Kopf, langsam…vorsichtig, nicht hektisch, langsam bis er zwei glühend gelben Augen begegnete. Unnachgiebig fixierten sie ihn, beobachteten jede Bewegung und ein leises Grollen war in der Kehle der jungen Frau….der jungen Werwölfin zu hören.Was tun? Micks Gedanken rasten.  
Das Betäubungsmittel? Lag auf dem Tisch, die Spritzte noch leer. Eine Bewegung nach dort und sie würde ihn mit einem Schlag ihrer Krallen ausweiden.Silbernitrat? Das gleiche, noch weiter weg.Seine Pistole? Noch immer steckte sie in seinem Hosenbund, er…müsste sich nur von ihr zurückziehen, die Hand nach hinten gleiten lassen…und dann Claire damit erschießen. Silberkugeln, in Voraussicht geladen.

  
Vorsichtig stieß er die Luft aus, so…nahe war er noch keinem Werwolf gekommen, aber…er wusste, dass jede Bewegung die letzte sein könnte, genau genommen, müsste er schon längst zerfleischt auf dem Boden liegen.  
Langsam…versuchte er sich mehr aufzusetzen, langsam….von Claire zurückzuziehen, zischte allerdings auf als die Krallen ein Stück über seine weiche Haut fuhren und ihn Luft schnappen ließen.  
„Okay…okay..“ aufsetzten und zurückziehen…keine gute Idee. Also…anders. Er könnte sich zurücklehnen, die Hand unter sich schieben und….so an die Waffe gelangen.  
So langsam wie nur…irgendwie möglich ließ er sich zurück sinken, ließ die Hand an der Schulter der Blonden verweilen, spürte…wie seine Haut unter den Krallen malträtiert wurde. Langsam….ruhig…einatmen….ausatmen…während die leuchtend gelben Augen ihn keine Sekunde aus dem Fokus gaben. Stück für Stück sank er zurück, fühlte die weichen Polster des Sofas, die Lehne, hatte die leere Linke erhoben um zu zeigen dass er nichts vorhatte….und…da…der Druck der Waffe gegen den unten Teil seines Rückens.  
„Alles okay, alles gut, luv.“ Murmelte er mit seinem warmen Akzent und betete still. Wieder hörte man das Knurren in Claires Kehle, animalisch…drohend begleitete es Micks Tun. Die Mundwinkel der Blonden zuckten, ließen scharfe Reißzähne hervorblitzen.  
Je weiter sich Mich zurücklehnte, desto mehr drückte ihr Gewicht auf seinen Bauch, ließen die Krallen das Fleisch punktieren und den Geruch von Eisen die Nase von Claire füllen. Frisches Blut, der Geruch von frischem Blut drang zu ihr…Blut und noch so viel mehr.  
Schwer atmend blickte der Dunkelhaarige zu ihr auf, verharrte in seiner neuen Position…und sah einfach zu ihr. Wie ein Wolf auf dem Sprung, jede Sekunde könnte es soweit sein, jede Sekunde könnte er _gewesen sein_.  
Und dann ruckte eine Bewegung durch ihren Körper, Micks Hand zuckte unter sich zur Waffe, ergriff sie und…erstarrte erneut. Ohne es zu merken hatte er die Augen im Moment des erwarteten Todesschlags geschlossen und nun…nun spürte er heißen Atem.  
Heißer Atem fuhr über seinen Hals, Krallen bohrten sich noch immer drohend in seine Haut aber….er spürte auch Lippen an seinem Hals, Haare kitzelten seinem Kinn, ein Kopf lehnte eng ans einem Hals, wie…bereit zum tödlichen Biss aber…anstelle dessen…grub sich eine Nase tief in seine Halsbeuge. Er spürte wie der Werwolf tief einatmete, ausatmete…einatmete....wie….das Mantra von eben und ein geradezu wohliges Grummeln aus der Kehle des Wolfes zu hören war.  
Wieder wartete Mick…verharrte aber…nicht passierte. _Warum_ passierte nichts?!Er lag auf dem Sofa… _mit einem Werwolf_ …ein Werwolf…der sich gerade….an ihn _kuschelte_ , die Beine ausstreckte und ihn wieder tief inhalierte. Zögernd…zog er die Hand wieder hervor…fuhr mit der linken sacht Claires Schulter hinab und……wurde scheinbar mit einem tiefen Grummeln ihrer Kehlte…. _belohnt?_  
Selbst die Krallen lösten sich aus seiner Haut, hielten wieder nur das Hemd über der empfindlichen Haut gefangen und…es konnte doch nicht wirklich _so_ sein…oder?!  
 _So?!_  
Sich selbst einen Ruck gebend ließ er sich tiefer mit Claire sinken, machte sich noch immer vorsichtig lang und schob seine Beine mit aufs Sofa, ein Arm um ihre Taille während ihre Nase schnuppernd seinen Hals entlang fuhr und kurz eine heiße Zunge über seinen Haut fuhr. Einmal…zweimal….dreimal…..während Micks Gedanken rasten.  
Es…….es hatte….dem Wolf einfach nicht gepasst, dass….er sich hatte bewegen wollen? Ja…Hunde…stammen von Wölfen ab und…so gesehen sind Werwölfe also auch…? Aber….DAS? Werwolfe…töten, zerfleischen und…schmusen sich nicht wie ein Hund an ein Herrchen und schlecken ihn fröhlich ab!…..aber scheinbar hatte niemand dies Claire gesagt!Also schmiegte sich der Werwolf nur zu gerne an den Mann unter sich, inhalierte den Duft, welcher….nur für sie war und ließ wieder ein zufriedenes, tiefes Grummeln verlauten.  
Und immer wieder…wenn Micks Hand sanft über den Rücken der jungen Frau fuhr, er…die Decke über sie legte oder sie sich einfach anschmiegen konnte…grummelte sie erneut zufrieden mit ihm als…wollte sie eher schnurren.Mick Davies, British Man of Letters….hatte keine Ahnung wie er DAS erklären sollte. Nichts was er über die Lykanthropie wusste hatte…ihn _darauf_ vorbereitet.

* * *

  
_Jetzt…_

  
Zumindest einem der _Grabscher_ _(_ _*_ _5)_ würde er den Hals umdrehen können!  
Und das würde Dean!  
Rasend wollte er auf Mick losgehen, als ein Knurren ihn erstarren ließ. Ein Knurren….aus Micks Richtung.Claire…die nun gar nicht mehr anschmiegsam und schlafend wirkte…sondern eher als würde sie bei einem weiten Schritt von Dean, ihm die Kehle rausreißen. Drohend ertönte das schwere Knurren dazu gefletschte, scharfe Zähne, und ein mörderischer Blick in den stechend gelben Augen des Werwolfs.Im gleichen Moment zuckte Mick harsch zusammen, auch er bekam zu spüren was Claire hiervon hielt, als die Krallen sich nun wieder in seinen Brustkorb bohrten. Sicherlich nicht tief…wie auch die anderen Wunden, die…ihn eigentlich nur an Ort und Stelle halten sollten aber dennoch war es schmerzhaft wenn sich etwas Spitzes in das eigene Fleisch bohrt. Es war wohl sein Glück, dass dank der Fesseln und Claires…so ineinander verschränkten Hände, nur eine Hand sich in ihn krallen konnte.  
Hart spannten sich ihre Muskeln unter Micks Armen an, wie…das Raubtier, das auf die Beute lauert, Bereit zuzuschlagen. Oder…wie ein Raubtier…das bereit ist sein Revier zu verteidigen.  
„Wow, wow, wow. Was zur Hölle?! Claire?!“ kam es von dem automatisch zurückweichenden Dean. Das….da…Augen…Werwolf! „Ist das…wie…wann!?“ kam es verwirrt von Sam während auch er von Claire fixiert wurde, erneut ein lautes, drohendes Grollen ihre Kehle verließ und der größere Winchester schluckend den Mund schloss.  
„Vor…einer Weile.“ Keuchte Mick schmerzhaft auf. Was für eine Ironie. Dean und Sam wollen ihm an die Gurgel gehen und ein Werwolf verteidigt ihn. Er könnte fast darüber lachen! Fast, würden sich nicht Krallen in ihn bohren und genannter Werwolf gerade die Zähne fletschen.  
Nur…wie beruhigt man einen Werwolf?Oder besser…wie beruhigt man…Werwolf-Claire? Bis eben war sie…seltsamer und noch immer verwirrender weise friedlich gewesen. Mick spürte den Schmerz der Kratzwunde am Bauch, aber….nach dem er still dagelegen hatte sie keinen Laut der Warnung mehr ausgestoßen.Erst jetzt, wo…gestört wurde und man ihr…..‘Bett‘…Revier…bedrohte zeigte auch der Werwolf wieder Drohgebärden.

  
Gewiss ist ein Werwolf kein Hund, aber…vielleicht könnte man sie genauso beruhigen?  
Eine selten dämliche Idee für jemanden der sich mit der Lykanthropie auskennt, aber keiner der Anwesenden wollte Claire wirklich Schaden.  
Jetzt gerade herrschten ihre Instinkte, ihre Sinne, sie gaben den Ton an. Er sollte sich auf genau diese fokussieren.  
Also…..musste der saure Apfel her.  
Zögerlich bewegte sich Mick unter Claire und fuhr mit einer Hand über den angespannten Rücken wissend das…jede Sekunde sich die scharfen Zähne ihm zuwenden könnten. Am Ende…war es eben noch immer eine verdammte Schnapsidee.  
„Okay....okay Claire…ganz ruhig, niemand tut etwas…weder…dir noch mir. Alles okay, Luv.“ Und…beruhigte er sie…oder _sich_?!  
„Alles okay.“ Murmelte der Brite mit dem angenehmen Akzent in Claires Ohr, strich weiter während erneut ein tiefes, zähnefletschendes Knurren zu hören war…warnend….aber nicht ihm gegenüber.  
„Dean….du solltest…Mick jetzt lieber nicht umbringen.“ Raunte Sam und…zugegeben…Dean musste…zustimmen. Und das Zauberwort war ‚ _Jetzt_ ‘, was später war…ooooh! Jetzt…würde Claire ihm sonst wohl an den Hals springen und……er wollte ihr nicht wehtun müssen.  
„Okay….okay….wir…tun nichts, wir….wollten nur nach….unserem guten Kumpel Mick sehen.“ künstelte Dean mit einem typischen Grinsen, als…wäre das gesagte überhaupt kein großer Haufen Schwachsinn.  
„Ah….yeah…wir…wollten nur nach Mick sehen…und dir…weil…wir uns um euch Sorgen gemacht haben und…und weil wir Mick etwas mitbringen sollten.“ Lächelte Sam und hob langsam, ergebend seine Hände. „Jaaa….gute Freunde von Mick. Besties.“ Schob Dean nach und hob ebenfalls langsam seine Hände während er mit Sam sachte Seitlich in den Raum traten und die Tür hinter sich zu zogen.  
Mick konnte nur hoffen, dass….das da ausreichte.  
„Alles gut…alles gut, dear.“ Murmelte er leise weiter während sein eigenes Herz ganz und gar nicht ruhig schlug. Ja…doch…..zugegeben…er beruhigte sich mit den Worten an Claire tatsächlich auch selbst. Seine Schulter schmerzte, die neuen Kratzer am Bauch, jene an der Brust..aber…die Krallen wurden zumindest wieder aus seinem Fleisch gezogen. Die Augen…ließen trotzdem nicht von Sam und Dean ab. Nur…wir sollten sie ihr die Spritze geben? Wenn er richtig verstanden hatte war das ‚Etwas‘ das Blut des Werwolfes, also waren sie dahingehend erfolgreich gewesen und…Sam war mit der Lektüre vertraut, die Spritze mit dem speziellen Antikörper Plasma hatte er bereits vorbereitet…es…musste nur jemand sie nehmen, mit dem Blut anreichern und…Claire injizieren.  
Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Sam,…und zur Spritze auf den Tisch und der Jäger verstand, wie auch gegen den Alpha-Vampir funktionierte die….nonverbale Kommunikation überraschend gut.  
Er musste Claire nur beruhigen und….ablenken. Er…stand immerhin nicht auf ihrer….Tötungsliste…sondern auf der…was…auch immer Liste.  
„Schhhhh…..luv..“ raunte er sachte, als er den Arm wieder enger um sie schlang um sie wieder mehr zu sich zu ziehen, auf…sich zu lenken, ein wenig als wollte er einen Hund dazu bewegen seinen Blick auf etwas anderes zu richten.„Alles okay.“ Beschwor er während seine Hände über ihre verspannten Schultern glitten, über ihren Rücken, Seiten bis zu ihrer Taille und seine warmen Hände mit sanftem Nachdruck Kreise zogen. Ein wohliges Grollen war die Belohnung und etwas der Anspannung schien augenblicklich aus ihren Gliedern zu verschwinden. „Genau…alles okay, sweetheart, alles okay.“ Murmelte er weiter vor sich hin, zog sanfte Kreise an ihrer Hüfte bevor er langsam die andere Hand hob, Claires Augen zu genau jener zuckten und ein kurzes Grollen erklang.Sachte schluckte Mick, bewegte die Hand aber langsam weiter in Claires Sichtfeld bevor er ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich, seine Finger sanft über ihre Haut fuhren und sein Handgelenk knapp an ihrer Nase vorbei fuhr.  
Die Stelle an der er immer sein Parfüm auftrug, da wo sein Geruch und das Parfüm sich vermischten.Wohlig grollte der Werwolf, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, inhalierte den Duft und schmiegte sich nachgebend wieder an den Mann unter sich, begleitet von einem lauteren, wohligen Grummeln in ihrer Brust. ‚ _Good_ _girl_ ‘ lobbte Mick gedanklich ein wenig ironisch.  
Sie ließ sich einlullen, atmete tief den Geruch ein, als ihre Nase wieder über die warme Haut am Hals des Älteren fuhr, genoss die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Finger an ihrem Becken, schmiegte ihres enger an seines und grollte befriedigt, knurrte sachte auf und ließ wieder ihre Zunge über den Hals des anderen gleiten.Vielleicht doch etwas mehr Hund.

  
Und je länger Mick seine, _diese_ „ _Ablenkung_ _“_ umsetzte desto mehr wollte Dean dem Kerl an die Gurgel gehen!  
„Genau….alles ist gut, luv.“ ertönte es wieder warm von Mick, fuhr mit der zweiten Hand ebenso zu ihrer Taille und betete auf inständigste Weise nicht gleich eine Kugel im Kopf zu haben.Besonders als Claire direkt wieder ein zufriedenes Grummeln hören ließ und ihr Becken höher zu seinem schob, ihr Oberkörper eng an seinem geschmiegt.

  
„Dieser kleine Bastard…“ knurrte Dean leise und war versucht tatsächlich seine Waffe zu ziehen.Ein Schuss, der schmierige Brite wäre erledigt und Claire….würden sie in Schach halten und das Mittel geben. Oh ja, süße Träume!

  
Sam presste die Kiefer zusammen und…versuchte im Gegensatz zu Dean lieber abzupassen wann er versuchen konnte die Spritze zu bekommen, als…auf das andere dort zu achten. Die Tatsache wo Micks Hände waren, wie sehr sich Claire an den anderen warmen Körper schmiegte oder das Geräusch von _diesem_ Knurren. Ganz anders als…er es von Werwölfen kennt. Und als Claires Zunge über die Haut des Dunkelhaarigen glitten…war es genug. Tief durchatmend pirschte Sam sich heran um die Spritze aufzunehmen….ohne zu….. _stören_.Flach atmend fischte er die Kanüle mit dem Blut hervor. Er kannte den Bericht über den Versuch und wie viel Blut er aufziehen musste, ließ sich die Flüssigkeiten vermischen und blickte wieder auf zu Mick um sich erneut kurz abzustimmen.

  
Kurz erhaschte Mick den Blick des jüngeren Bruders, die Spritze in seiner Hand und…jetzt würde es kritisch werden.  
Auch wenn Claire…jetzt…..abgelenkt war, wie wäre es wenn sie die Spritze bekam? Würde sie sich vor Qualen winden, aufbrausen,…oder ihm mit den Zähnen die Kehle ausreißen.Noch…spüre er wie die warme, feuchte Zunge über seine Kehle glitt, über seinen Adamsapfel, die sachten Bartstoppen, aber gleich könnte es anders sein. Trotzdem….gab er Sam stumm sein Einverständnis bevor der der Größere hervorschnellte und die Spritze in Claires Nacken setzte.

  
Ruckartig zuckte die junge Frau auf Mick zusammen, riss mit den Krallen durch Stoff und Haut, schrie gepeinigt und versuchte mit ihren gefesselten Klauen an die punktierte Stelle zu gelangen.  
„Los, weg da mit ihr!“ kommandierte Dean und schritt auf das Sofa zu wo Claire, zuckte, knurrte, gegen ihre Pein ankämpfte und auch Mick nach Luft japste.  
Gerade wollte Sam die junge Frau packen, als sie doch noch aufbäumte um mit ihren gefesselten Armen nach ihm zu schlagen, ein gequältes, drohendes Knurren erklang bevor sie unfähig sich abzustützen wieder auf Mick sackte.„Komm schon Claire!“ beschwor Dean dunkel, wollte sich wie Sam dem gequälten Werwolf nähern, von dort wehziehen, aber trotz der Schmerzen wehrte sie sich, trat aus und versuchte die Jäger auf Abstand von ihr und dem keuchenden Mick zu halten.  
„Du willst mich doch verarschen!“ Grollte Dean!  
„Dean!“ warf Sam ein und zog seinen älteren Bruder am Arm zurück, sah…zu wie Claire sich windete, an Mick kauerte und diese Mischung aus Wimmern und kehligen Knurren erklang. Wie ein Tier in Qualen auf der Suche nach Schutz.„Oh, luv…“ keuchte der Brite nur hervor, nicht wissend was…er sonst sagen könnte angesichts der sich windenden jungen Frau.  
Der sich auf ihm in _Qualen_ windenden jungen Frau.  
Wieder zuckte sie, trat aus, jaulte, zuckte, verkrampfte…wimmerte.„Wie lange…..wie lange wird das gehen?!“ fasste Sam das Wort, den Blick auf die Szenerie gelenkt.„…es gab nur den einen Versuch, man kann nicht sagen wi-“ „Mick!“ „…eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht weniger…vielleicht mehr.“ Antwortete der Brite und schlang, seinen eigenen Schmerz vergessend, die Arme um das gequälte Wesen an seiner Brust.

  
Minute um Minute verstrich, eine halbe Stunde zog sich schleichend dahin. Immer die gleichen Geräusche.Knurren, Wimmern, Schluchzen immer wieder, immer weiter quälte sich die junge Frau, verkroch sich in der Umarmung des Mannes unter ihr, zuckte, atmete hektisch als bekäme sie keine Luft.  
Sam saß auf dem Sofa gegenüber, Dean stand mit verschränkten Armen dahinter und sah zu Claire. Claire die sich wand, litt….sich Schutzsuchend an Mick drängte……. Hart schluckte er, wandte den Blick ab und atmete tief durch. Was sollte er Jody sagen wenn…wenn Claire…„Ich brauch kurz frische Luft.“ Kam es knapp bevor der Jäger den Raum verließ.Sam blickte Dean nach ehe die Augen wieder auf Claire lagen, ihrer zuckenden Gestallt in welche plötzlich Ruhe einkehrte.

  
„Claire?“ fragte Mick als der Körper ruhig wurde, einfach….still. Eben noch wand sie sich in seinen Armen, zuckte beständig und nun lag sie in seinen Armen wie tot.  
„Dean…“ seufzte Sam schwer bevor die Tür aufging und der Jäger weiter eintrat, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet das…es endlich vorbei ist. Ob gut oder schlecht. Rasch nährte er sich bevor er Sam erblickte, Claire erblickte, den stillen Körper auf dem Kerl, dem sie das doch irgendwie zu verdanken hatten! Betäubt blickte er zu ihr. Nicht schon wieder….nicht schon wieder!  
Überfordert wandte er den Blick ab, atmete durch während Sam kurz die Augen schloss und Mick noch immer den Körper eng in seinen Armen hielt.Micks Wunden brannten, aber....die Taubheit, die sich in ihm breit machte ließ es ihn einfach vergessen. Er…er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es funktioniert, er es…richtig macht.Und vielleicht…hatte man ihn irgendwo erhört, die Tatsache das er Reue zeigt, sie ehrlich empfindet…für Hayden…für damals…..dafür das er dem Kodex so blind folgte….denn..

  
„Ihr…….seht ziemlich scheiße aus.“ Ertönte ein erschöpftes Flüstern und ließ gleich drei Augenpaare aufblicken.  
„Claire.“ Stockte Dean, schluckte, öffnete den Mund während Sam erleichtert ausatmete, ungläubig aber...begreifend.Sacht wimmerte, die junge Frau, als sie sich bewegen wollte, verharrte dann aber und gab sich lieber der wohligen Wärme unter sich hin.  
„Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, luv…“ ertönte es irgendwie ungewohnt vertraut und Claire zwang sich den Kopf zu heben, zu drehen um in ein paar helle, grüne Augen zu blicken. Grün mit etwas braun….Bernstein.„Mick...“ Seufzte sie leise und ließ vollkommen erschöpft den Kopf wieder sinken, zögerte...und schmiegte ihr Gesicht langsam an die Halsbeuge des Mannes unter ihr, schloss die Augen…und atmete tief den vertrauten Geruch ein, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Claire hatte nach Haydens Tod bemerkt, dass ihre Wunden durch den Wolverine-heiungsfaktor verheilten.  
> *2 Kleine Anspielung da die Folge im Original auch ‚Ladies drink free‘ heißt und man bei der Original Synchro doch seeehr deutlich die Akzente der ‚Britischen Man of letters‘ hören kann. Auch die Sprechart ist dementsprechend anders und daher (Für mich) passender als im Deutschen.  
> *3 Ich gehe hier davon aus, dass Claire 20 ist.  
> *4 Luv wie Love, ‚Es ist okay, meine Liebe/Liebes‘  
> *5 Anspielung auf Deans Reaktion auf Claires Grabscher Erzählung am Abend.
> 
> Und…..das erste Mal, dass ich etwas geschrieben habe, also….jaaa.  
> Die Szene stach mir letztens einfach wieder ins Auge und ich fragte mich, was wäre wenn nicht plötzlich der Werwolf auftaucht?
> 
> PS: Nicht beta gelesen.


End file.
